Tumultuous Tides
by FlightyPen
Summary: Janna and Graves set out on a mission to infiltrate the front-line. That is until the rush of battle, turns into something much, much deeper between them. Romantic Lemon


Tumultuous Tides

Janna x Graves

**Authors Note: **This is my first in my one-shot series revolving in the LoL world. I try to stay true to the lore, but if you see any inconsistencies please don't hesitate to say so. Thanks. Disclaimer: Riot owns everything.

* * *

Graves knew the consequences when he agreed to escort the young woman. He would be her guardian, her extra man, just in-case the Noxus forces grew feisty or planned an ambush. He didn't really like babysitting. But frankly, they needed her there at the front-line, and he still needed to gain the trust of the league. Not that he really could argue with that he was a little rough around the edges.

He spat his cigarette into the ground, rubbing it with his boot. "Do you see anything out there?"

Janna floated above the trees in her delicate manner. "No…maybe…" she said, ethereal as always. The wind whipped up around her, snaking her hair around her skin. The sheer fabric of her dress moved around her like a live thing, threatening almost to lift right off her at peak moments. It never did, but he never averted his eyes either.

"You say that, but they could always have someone like Katarina scouting around, and we'd never know the difference. Come on...we better keep moving.."

He stepped ahead. He didn't wait for her to answer. Just when he thought she had ignored him entirely, he felt a presence swaying behind him and a scent like no other. Ocean air on a rainy day. Somehow that's what came to him.

He quickened his pace a little bit. Damned woman. She always had a way of sneaking up on him. From the position of the sun, he knew he'd had less than three hours before it would get dark out. They'd have to walk quickly if they wanted to be out of danger by then.

Janna placed a small hand on him. "Graves..." she said quietly, "Don't worry, they know we're the most competent people for the job." She was referring to them being sent out as reinforcements. Graves tensed. "Thanks, but I got this. I'm not worried. Glad you aren't either. They need you fucking sharp for this."

If she was turned off by his callousness, she didn't say so and they tredded silently like that for over an hour. In-between this barren stretch of road there was only a few things. There were occasional crossroads, which were damming if not knowing which one should be took. Foot-soldiers from their towers were a few days behind, as Janna and Graves were leading the march. So only merchants were really the only things on the road; especially at this hour.

Stopping to fill supplies from one such merchant, Graves couldn't shake the feeling of something just being wrong. He looked around. Over his shoulder was nothing but thick grass. A make-shift street lamp provided by the merchant was stuck into the wet earth by the way side. "Hm Graves? What is it?"

"You stay there." he barked.

He left her there, petting the dull beast of the merchant. He figured that was enough to keep her occupied for just a second. He readied his weapon, aiming for a buckshot as he brushed past the weeds in his way. It was just...way too quiet out here.

Then a twig shot out, a was pebble thrown. Reflexively he shot at both angles in rapid succession. Shoot first, ask questions later. In neither direction a figure stepped out. But someone was there. Before he could see who it was, he was ducking, moving fast to avoid a flurry of knives.

Graves popped back up, quick on the draw, but still too slow to avoid the prick of the knife right below his back. He hissed, pulling it without thought from the skin of his hip. He could move better without it in him. But gods, it hurt so bad.

Staring back at him was the fabled Talon, mutually feared by comrade and foe. Graves was no exception. Graves eyes widened as he saw the man move just as swiftly as he had appeared.

He fired into the air, creating a smoke screen around him when the shell imploded on the ground. He knew that would buy him a little time, but not much. Sure enough Talon was back with his barrage. He fired another shot, confident that it had hit, until he saw the other Champion run at him miraculously.

He stood his ground, ready to bare the impact, somehow. Then he felt the brush around him rise up in tendrils and spin around him. It looked like chaos, but all he could feel was calm. Then he saw her.

Janna stood in-front of him taking the blade, no negating the blades entirely; a hundred tiny flecks of silver were being pushed back all at once. For a second he allowed himself to be in awe of her.

She glowed in a way he hadn't seen before. It was as if magic embraced every curve of her with a shine. Her head tilted back and she looked back at him with what looked like a smile. Her blue eyes twinkled at him mischievously.

He smiled too, grinning ear to ear as he ran with her in hand out of the brush. Between her monsoon and a few smokescreens, Talon had lost his way long enough for them to escape. He'd be back on the scent by morning for sure.

As such, Graves wasted no time grabbing a chestnut mare from the merchant, the only other animal he had. Graves vowed to pay him back someday even it wasn't entirely in his character.

They road until an inn was found on the desolate little path. Out here, a four room ran-shack of a home was a blessing. "What you did back there..." he started in a low grumble, "It was amazing."

A soft smile played on her glossy lips. She looked down at the horses reins, basking in a silent satisfaction. She looked over at him and grew even flusher. Beneath all harshness he had a handsome face when he actually relaxed. Then she saw the sheen of sweat, dripping down his tan skin and glistening against his collar bone. Just as her eyes followed her he undid the buttons of his shirt baring his chest all the way down to his tight abs.

She cleared her throat, speaking up at last.

"You don't look so well..." _No, what? _"I mean. You look very good, very well. It's just..."

He turned to her with a bemused expression, gesturing her to continue on.

"Well it's just that you're bleeding."

"I can hardly tell."

He hadn't mention the ebbing pain the saddle had on his hip on the ride over. He groaned as he descended the horse-happy to be getting here alive-happy to have a bite and drink at the bar now.

"Yes, sorry. It's just..I can't let you gamble until that gets looked at."

He smirked again. Maybe the food could wait. After all, he'd hate to make a woman cry. "As you wish."

In the room they closed the door and locked it with key. She began to ease off his pants to look at the wound, unaware of what she was doing to him. With each latch of the belt undone he became all the more conscious of how graceful her hands were at everything she did. Conscious of all the things those hands of hers could do.

"Janna..." It was the first time he had said her name ever since the journey began.

He had always known of her. Truth be told, he had admired her from afar since forever. Who wouldn't? She was a prodigy in the league, learning elemental wind magic virtually over-night. Everyone admired her. But today-today it was different-being so close to her, he was moved by her majesty. He could truly see now that all that talk of her had not been lies.

"I don't know if you saw, but you hit him pretty hard. He walked away but he won't be coming back anytime soon.." she pulled the fabric back more, exposing the cut as he positioned her head this way and that. "Graves I think you shoul-"

"Janna." he took both her hands in his. Holding them by the wrist, he used his other hand to tilt her head up. "How can I concentrate on that, when I have you sitting here in-front of me?"

He leaned in to kiss the lips that had been torturing him all day. They were beautiful when they moved, but he had wished they would stop. He secretly loved hearing her voice for more reasons than one.

On instinct she shoved her hands against his chest, then went lax at the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers and then the arms that pooled around her in a warm embrace. She leaned in too and allowed the gunslinger to ravage her. He kissed her neck and then back to the place where her smiles began. He could not kiss her anywhere else for a minute, before finding her lips again. He hungered for the strange connection between them. He had never wanted to feel so close to a woman before.

Janna discarded the already unbuttoned shirt off him and onto the floor. His jacket was gone as soon as they entered the room, and now all that was left was his pants. With one quick tug they fell too.

He broke the kiss with her to look at her with a smolder. Janna was not disappointed by what she found, but giggled at her luck at having him naked first. He couldn't have that. As if reading her mind, he pushed her back onto the bed.

In the moment he didn't notice the wound, or anything, as he undid the silken material of her top and skirt. The extra seconds it took to undo the laces made him laugh too this time. Women's clothes, always so difficult!

From below him, she beamed with her head on the pillow case. Her mane of blonde fanned around her like a halo. Her pale skin glowed in contrast to it. She didn't even try to hide her breast. Lovely pert nipples of pink, heaving with each excited breath as she looked at him.

He slipped his hands up her thighs, parting them with a gentle touch. He wanted to handle her in a way she would never forget. His fingers drifted to her womanhood, and stroked the entrance of it, eliciting a moan from the storm-queen.

He stroked a little more intently before moving to touch the most intimate part of her. Janna cried at the initial push of his fingers in and out. She squirmed slightly as he hastened the pace, making him put a hand on her knee to still her. "Patience," he said.

Inside he was anxious too for her finish. The thought of her sharing her body with his, was unfathomable. An amazing dream. At this moment Janna was starting to feel the length of him press again her buttocks.

"Mmmm." she said, half smiling at his delight and half from her own pleasure.

She sat up suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck, with their foreheads pressed close. "Thank you for trying to protect me out there. I've never had someone look after me like you have, the entire time, since we stepped out together. This isn't just wayward passions for me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders holding her there for a second. Letting her words sink in, letting them just _be_for a second in this world of turmoil. He couldn't imagine hurting someone like this.

"Me either. Tell me what you want, Janna."

"Everything." she responded, and meant it.

He pressed her against the mattress pad. Her back arching as pressed down there from behind her. "Are you ready for me?" he whispered huskily.

"Oh...yes.." she whimpered as she felt the tip of him tease with each movement against her.

He came in slowly at first, taking her in this way was both deep and overwhelming at once. Her nails would dig into the crisp sheets as he moved himself in and out of her. His strong core expertly worked as he swiveled his hips in and out of her.

"It feels...so...good." she said after a few moments, the pain turning into something so much sweeter. She began to cry out with the rhythm inside her.

Graves felt his excitement building. Gods, he loved seeing her like this. Her lips pursed with each thrust, her head thrown back, and her body rising and crashing like waves beneath him. He clenched her buttocks harder, but took care not to hurt her with the strength of his arms.

She cried again as her pulled her body back onto him again. He slowed as he felt her squeeze him, hardly being able to stand the wet grip of her without cumming immediately. He leaned his chest against her back, holding her tenderly against him in those last moments, hand resting on the flat of her stomach. "I'm about to..."

"Yes-s!" she leaned back against him, coaxing him to release his white hot spurts inside her with one violent thrust.

He rolled off of her cradling her body in his arms. He breathed peacefully as he felt the fluids of their bodies mingle together, and their legs intertwine. They shared a smile.

"Malcolm…this is the calmest I've been in forever." she whispered in the dark.

Growing up in Zaun they had both known what it was like to be running. They had been running for most of their lives, maybe as the same time as each other, for different reasons. And had never known of it. But now as she grasped her hand to his she knew they had found solace in each other; a sanctuary in the stormy sea that was their lives.

It was something that Talon and all his Noxous friends, and all of Runterra, would never be able to tear apart now. Ever.

**The End**

* * *

**Authors Ending Note**: I'd be willing to turn this into a long-running story if enough interest was shown. Please leave constructive criticism and feedback. I'll visit yours too. Thank you! :D


End file.
